ssb4_wiki_itafandomcom-20200215-history
SSB4 rumors
Da quando SSB4 è stato annunciato , la gente iniziava a chiedersi come sarebbe stato c osì qualche burlone ne ha approfittato per spargere dei rumor , ecco qui un elenco dei più famosi . Lista dei nuovi arrivati Nel Dicembre 2011 un sito chiamato "4Chan" pubblicò un elenco di nuovi arrivati ovviamente falso perchè Masahiro a quel tempo stava ancora lavorando su "Kid Icarus :Uprising" e anche perchè c'è un veterano tra essi , nonostante ciò alcuni di questi sono abbastanza verosimili . *King K Rool (Donkey Kong) *Zoroark (Pokemon) *Ghirahim (The legend of Zelda) *Little Mac (Punch Out) *Saki Amamiya (Sin and Punishment) *King Hippo (Punch Out) *Ridley (Metroid) *Principe Sable (Frogs the bell tolls) *Palutena (Kid Icarus) *Layton (Professor Layton) *Megaman (Megaman) *Kristal (Star Fox) *Slime (Dragon Quest) *Shulk (Xenoblade) *Sonic (Sonic The Hedgehog) SSB Universe Qualche tempo dopo la lista dei nuovi arrivati uscì un nuovo rumor sul nome della versione per la Wii U . Nonostante sarebbe un nome perfetto e nonostante sia così piaciuto ai fan che ancora oggi lo usano per i loro roster sogno o per identificare SSB4 , è falso per lo stesso motivo della lista dei nuovi arrivati , Masahiro stava ancora lavorando a "Kid Icarus :Uprising" . SSB Strife Nello stesso periodo di "SSB Universe" uscì un rumor sul titolo della versione per 3DS . Questo è clamorosamente falso perchè nella presunta immagine in basso a destra c'è il simbolo della "HAL Laboratory" , quando invece Masahiro disse che questo capitolo non sarà sviluppato da esso ma bensì da "Project Sora" . Risposta su Twitter All'inizio del Giugno 2013 , su internet apparve un nuovo rumor , un ragazzo affermò di aver contattato Masahiro Sakurai via Twitter chiedendogli se Isaac , Megaman e Geno sarebbero stati giocabili in SSB4 . Disse anche che Masahiro gli rispose con un'enigmatica frase "due di tre" che sarebbe poi stata cancelata dallo stesso Masahiro per qualche ragione . Ma dopo due giorni che questo rumor circolava su internet , il suo creatore disse che se l'era inventato . SSB Memories Secondo una fonte anonima apparsa sul sito "Zelda Informer" , la versione per il 3DS si chiamerà "SSB Memories" e che sarà incentrato su uno stile e su dei personaggi retrò come Donkey Kong Jr , Ridley (per via delle sue dimenzioni nell'originale Metroid) , Pac Man , Takamaru , Mach Rider , Dig Dug e Stanley The Bugman , mentre la versione per la Wii U sarà incentrata su uno stile e dei personaggi moderni . Lo stesso rumor afferma che "SSB Memories" sarà rilasciato nell'estate 2013 . Molto probabilmente però è falso . Lavoratore Namco Un altro rumor apparve verso la metà del Dicembre 2012 sul sito "GameFAQs" , un iscritto chiamato "Halibuton" scrisse di essere parte del team della Namco che lavorava su SSB4 e di avere alcune informazioni sul gioco . Il rumor è falso perchè la Nintendo Direct annunciata non ci fu . Ed ora ecco le informazioni : *Ci sarebbe stata una Nintendo Direct incentrata su SSB4 il 31 Gennaio 2013 , l'anniversario dell'uscita di SSBB in Giappone . *Little Mac e Takamaru saranno giocabili e rappresentano l'est (Takamaru) e l'ovest (Little Mac) . *King K Rool sarà giocabile per via della sua forte richiesta dai fan e avrà un look completamente nuovo fatto da "Retro Studios" , ipotizza inoltre un possiblie nuovo "Donkey Kong :Country" . *Ridley anche sarà giocabile per via della forte richiesta dei fan e avrà il suo nuovo aspetto da "Metroid Other M" . *Shulk , Ghirahim e Dillon sono ipotizzati per essere giocabili ma non è sicuro . *"Platinum Games" vorrebbe un suo personaggio in SSB4 , "Halibuton" ipotizza una da "The Wonderful 101". *Un nuovo personaggio per la serie "Yoshi" di nome Debu , si tratterebbe di un personaggio importante di un nuovo gioco di Yoshi per la Wii U . *Starship Mario (Mario Galaxy) , Pushmo park (Pushmo) , Cookie Country (Kirby's return to Dreamland) e Giant Chasm (Pokemon Bianco 2 e Nero 2) saranno dei nuovi scenari .